fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel (LoP)
Daniel was a character introduced in the First chapter of Leeches of Purity, a member of the Greyscales and Major character in The Mysterious Village Arc. A veteran Hunter, Daniel was Alastor's trainer and partner, who he died defending. Appearance Being a member of the Greyscales, he wears the standard Grey hunting uniform. Personality A usually calm and polite man, Daniel, when compared to his peers, maintains a level of professionalism even when out of the spotlight, offering his thoughts soundly, though he's not above snarky comments. This, however, takes a turn when his temper is lost, becoming much blunter and harsh, even dropping his professionalism, screaming and making threats. Background Serving as Alastor's trainer, seeing potential in the young man for his cautionary thinking despite his rash nature. Daniel also refers to how he constantly had to listen to his Father's superstition to point he can recite multiple ways he's been told it. The Mysterious Villiage The Hunt Begins Disbarking on his first mission with Alastor: to investigate a Swamp Village that had suddenly gone quiet. They travelled by Carriage alongside the hunters, Nathaniel and Vera Crow. Along the way, an argument quickly ensued between the couple and Alastor over the formers' enjoyment of their profession. Remaining neutral on the matter, Daniel calmly tried to talk Alastor down and introduced him to them, only to get impatient with Alastor blatantly disrespecting them. Suddenly catching the scent of a beast along the way, the carriage was ordered to stop and under Nathaniel's orders they split up to search for it. As Alastor questioned why they were following his orders, Daniel reminded him that Nathaniel was more experienced and when Alastor brought up his wealth, Daniel stated that fact was irrelevant. Once the couple had found the beast, they both watched as they hunted it down. Seeing Nathaniel leap onto the high tree branches, Daniel cryptically explained to Alastor it was something that came with time. Once the beast was incapacitated Alastor brought to the scene as a test of his knowledge. Once it was concluded and the beast was put to rest, they returned to the carriage. An Unexpected Welcome As the carriage continued on Alastor again brought up the couple's joy of putting down beasts, during the argument he stepped in to ask if the reasoning of their long years of service mattered, not arguing further when told it did to them. Coming to another sudden stop, the driver had decided to drop them off a considerable distance forcing them to continue on, on foot. As Alastor brought up the couple's fooling around along the way, he prevented him from arguing again bringing up he wasn't giving them a chance. After no other encounters along the way, the group checked a map to see if they were heading the right way, Nathaniel expressed his disappointment at how close they were, yet didn't smell a pureblood, Alastor again expressed his anger at their his wanting of battle. Fed up with Alastor's attitude he took Nathaniel along with him to scout ahead, leaving Vera with him. Confirming the village was infested once they caught up, Vera told them their differences may have been settled. Once by the entrance, the group was surprised by the various sounds and more so by the appearance of a guard who had the gate opened for them, shocking them with what was inside. An Unusual Village After being greeted outside the gate by the guard, Lenny Stoneheart and seeing the Villiage being inhabited by various beasts without conflict. The hunters discussed the revelation among themselves bringing up smaller examples, coming to the conclusion of a possible cult. Before they come with a plan of action, Nathaniel went towards the guard and returned horrified, explaining the guard's skin is slime-coated. After deciding to take Lenny's offer and convincing Alastor it was the only option, they left the couple to have a private talk while he discussed his apprentice's nervousness. Following Lenny through the Village afterwards, taking note of how strange it was to see the beasts cooperating, he noticed beneath the floorboards Ralets were swimming in the water. Just after noticing them, Echidnas suddenly surrounded them. As Lenny attempted to calm them down, he offered Alastor up to inspection, though it took Daniel to convince him to go through with it. After he was shoved to the floor to be investigated, the Echidnas moved to others though they were treated more lightly, satisfied they left them alone. Rushing to Alastor's aid, finding he only suffered a small cut but was nonetheless dazed. While Lenny checked to see the Echidnas weren't frustrated, he and Vera carried him to the hunter's Den. Once there they saw to his wounds, Nathaniel then came inside and expressed frustration at their environment before Vera reminded him of an agreement they had made, afterwards he then proposed figuring out what was happening in the Village. The Puzzle Pieces After a series of multiple questions and theories, the only solid conclusions they had were that a Pureblood Echdina and the Mayor, Weasley were the main links. Suddenly then starting a Religious debate over Alastor using the White Wing Guild's theories, Vera forced him to drop it and keep the investigation on track. Undecided on Lenny's standing but concluding that some beasts had gone rogue but he lied about the previous Hunters' fates. Noticing Alastor's injury acting up, he then pressured him to go rest. The discussion then switched to him and Father temporarily, after then apologising for changing the subject, Vera made a comment on Nathaniel's previous mourn, before he could argue she threatened and forced him to go to their bedroom. After Nathaniel was then shoved into his room, Daniel brought up how they both had "high maintenance partners", discussing how they both keep them in check. Lenny then came by the door who Vera attempted to pry information out of, only getting confirmation of her suspicions. As she then decided to check up on her husband, he decided to tidy up the Den. Face to Face The next morning, after making the hunters breakfast, Vera pulled a prank on Nathaniel by hiding a Leech beneath his plate. After Nathaniel screamed and humiliated himself, he grabbed and playfought her while Daniel's attention was drawn to Lenny knocking on the door. Heading outside with Alastor to talk with him, Lenny informed them that Weasley would like to meet them. He then apologised to Alastor over yesterday, and after Daniel pressured him, he accepted, though it was merely lip service. Informing the couple about the meeting before leaving to see the Mayor, they headed straight to their office and to their confusion a woman came to greet them, after then asking Weasley's whereabouts, the woman announced they were speaking. The Black Guardian After asking for clarity and Weasley confirmed they were speaking with the right person, Alastor argued over their claimed gender in spite of his protest. After infuriating both him and Weasley by asking the later if they were "not right in the head", he and Alastor then listened to Weasley's outburst until the arrival of their 'most cherished occupant'. Horrified by the appearance of Maxwell, a Pureblooded Echidna covered in Leeches. The hunters were then grabbed and almost killed once Max learned of Weasley's offence until they calmed him down and made him let them go. After Weasley then apologised for Max's behaviour and he, in turn, had Alastor apologise for his. Weasley then decided to move the meeting to the Hunter's Den on account of their stress. After he agreed and headed back via a different route, Alastor frantically began asking questions on what they should do until he eventually snapped; chastising his idiocy and threatening to hit him and disqualifying him from huntership. Knowing his Father would be furious, Alastor tried to talk him out of it only to be slapped. Returning to the Den after passing Lenny, who asked about the rouge situation only to told it hadn't been decided, they were let inside by Vera. Daniel then immediately returned to his room, telling Vera Alastor can explain what happened outside. A Hunter's Meeting Leaving his room as Alastor explained the Leechmonger to Vera, he provided its name and the birthmark he took note of, explaining Weasley knowing who it once was. Once Vera then left to relay the information to Nathaniel, Daniel prepared tea for himself and, hesitantly, for Alastor. After doing so, he stared at Alastor and told him he was debating with himself over giving him a second chance, but admitting their limited numbers left him no choice. Committing on how in a mere day Alastor had brought him to the breaking point, nearly putting years of training to waste, Alastor implied being more afraid of his father than ashamed of his idiocy, prompting Daniel to threaten to take off his head if he didn't get his act together. Once Weasley then arrived for the meeting, Daniel requested if Maxwell could remain behind closed doors, both for safety and Nathaniel's phobia. During the meeting, Weasley gave them the job of hunting down the rouges as predicted, Weasley also admitted the beasts -not including the Ralets and Echindas- weren't entirely obedient and they didn't want to risk an uprising by sending their Echindas, understanding their nature. Before Weasley then left, however, he asked as Maxwell comes and goes, why couldn't he deal with them. After being told Maxwell refuses to travel far from them, Maxwell surprised them by being right by the door as Weasley opened it. Once they left Nathaniel began laughing at their circumstances, thanking him for asking his earlier question. Before elaborating, he told everyone to prepare for their hunt. A Secret Clue After gathering all their weapons and equipment, Nathaniel explained he noticed Weasley discomfort at answering Daniel's question. Believing Weasley and Lenny were leaving out details, despite Alastor's objections decided to use their job as an opportunity to split up and investigate the woods, hoping Lenny would have information to guide them. Daniel then observed Maxwell leaving Selfardo through the front gate, however believing it wasn't a good enough clue, the hunters still desired input from Lenny. Once sundown came, they made way to see Weasley outside their office, who then guided them to the docks, along the way, Weasley told them of how dealt with an uprising and executed the ringleader. Alastor then commented on how lucky he felt, offending Weasley by the implication they held offence in the same regard as "attempted murder". As he attempted to apologise, Weasley moved on, leaving Daniel to reminding him to think before speaking. Joined by Lenny as the left the Village. Once they reach what remained of the dock and its only boat, Daniel became increasingly frustrated, both by Nathaniel's apparent fear and hate of getting soaked and Alastor's reattempt at an apology, which only anger Weasley more. As the hunters then sailed away, Nathaniel revealed a letter Lenny had given him during Alastor's attempted apology, telling them Lenny's son was kept in a cave southwest of the village. Following the Trail Feeling the letter was enough to go by, the group agreed to split up. In regards to the letter condemning Weasley, Daniel left it to Vera's opinion, considering she was more experienced. Originally going to track down the cave with Alastor until he convinced the hunters he would be better to come along with Vera, correctly assuming her scent was lesser compared to their's, therefore harder to pick up on. Finding an abandoned boat along the way, after investigating it and concluding it was where Maxwell got infected by a Ralet, the group decided to split up from there as Nathaniel and Daniel now had a mean to return, and the site indicated other beasts nearby. Discussing Alastor's potential once he was gone, Daniel noted that while Alastor was impulsive, none of the veterans had taken into account their scents. After concluding he still needed to make up his mind, the two proceed to track down the hunters only to soon realise they were on the wrong side of the river, having forgotten Ralets weren't among the beasts they were tracking. Heading back where they came, Daniel suddenly heard Nathaniel (who was leaping across the trees) screaming as he fell down into a pound. Noticing a trail of ruined trees near where Nathaniel landed. On Nathaniel's request on account of fearing he'd stumble across leeches, he relayed his findings of a chewed up boot and Leeches gathered around clothes so Nathaniel could piece together the most likely circumstances. Concluding something happened to Weasley, causing Maxwell to flee, and after being attacked he used leeches in desperation, and on the assumption everyone was truthful, Lenny's son was connected somehow. Continuing their hunt for the rouges once they crossed the river, Daniel taunted Nathaniel over how overprotective he was about his clothing yet not his custom-made sword. As he was then about to rant on about said sword's quality, the two men caught the scent of a beast, tracking it down then killing it, the pair quickly found themselves ambushed by a pack of Skals led by a Werewolf. Beasts and Monsters Surrounded, Nathaniel quickly formulated a plan, as he leapt on top of a tree Daniel cut through a Skal and charged to the Werewolf, distracted by him, the Werewolf was helpless to Nathaniel plunging his sword through its heart from above, as he then killed one of the Skals afterwards, Daniel took another and finished the first one off while the rest retreated. The threat dealt with, Nathaniel later panicked when receiving his sword throwing it into the air. Checking the ash remains left by the beasts, he discovered there was a Leech in every pile. Realising this meant the Leechmonger was there, contrary to Weasley's words and that the Leeches were inside them, hinting to why the beasts back at Selfardo were obedient. Burnt Down Ambitions Returning to the Village, they reached the back entrance just before hearing Lenny scream at the top of his lungs. Immediately rushing inside, they arrived just in time to witness Lenny threaten Weasley's life, unwitting sending Maxwell -who was on the main road- into a rampage. Chasing Weasley as they tried to calm Maxwell down. He ordered Nathaniel to take Lenny to safety but upon seeing he was paralysed with fear, did so himself. After Lenny was stunned by the Leechmonger's call, and he carried him through the Village. They were cut off by the monster crashing through buildings after Nathaniel. Forced to retreat to the Hunter's Den along with the others, Lenny attempted to kill Weasley only to get his throat slit by Alastor. As the Leechmonger happened upon the scene and saw Weasley next to Alastor, covered in blood from Lenny spitting in their face. He attempted to kill Alastor only for him to jump in the way, shielding him at the cost of his life. Death Killed by * Leechmonger Pushing Alastor out of the way, he was caught by the Leechmonger and drained of blood until he was nothing but a husk and was then ripped in half leaving his heart to be devoured. Relationships Alastor His student and partner, the two had a struggling relationship due to Alastor being opinionated and impulsive, often getting into needless arguments. After these traits almost killed them, he had, had enough, threatening to end his huntership and becoming quick to shut down any sigh of him acting up. Despite this all that however, he did see potential in him and was frustrated that he wasn't living up to it and the end sacrificed himself to protect his student. Category:Characters Category:Deseased Category:Leeches of Purity Category:Leeches of Purity Characters Category:WalkerSniper